Power line communications (PLC) include systems for communicating data over the same medium that is also used to transmit electric power to residences, buildings, and other premises, such as wires, power lines, or other conductors. In its simplest terms, PLC modulates communication signals over existing power lines. This enables devices to be networked without introducing any new wires or cables. This capability is extremely attractive across a diverse range of applications that can leverage greater intelligence and efficiency through networking. PLC applications include utility meters, home area networks, and appliance and lighting control.
PLC is a generic term for any technology that uses power lines as a communications channel. Various PLC standardization efforts are currently in work around the world. The different standards focus on different performance factors and issues relating to particular applications and operating environments. Two of the most well-known PLC standards are G3 and PRIME. G3 has been approved by the International Telecommunication Union (ITU). IEEE is developing the IEEE P1901.2 standard that is based on G3. Each PLC standard has its own unique characteristics.
The manner in which PLC systems are implemented depends upon local regulations, characteristics of local power grids, etc. The frequency band available for PLC users depends upon the location of the system. In Europe, PLC bands are defined by the CENELEC (European Committee for Electrotechnical Standardization). The CENELEC-A band (3 kHz-95 kHz) is exclusively for energy providers. The CENELEC-E, C, D bands are open for end user applications, which may include PLC users. Typically, PLC systems operate between 35-90 kHz in the CENELEC A band using 35 tones spaced 13675 kHz apart. In the United States, the FCC has conducted emissions requirements that start at 535 kHz and therefore the PLC systems have an FCC band defined from 154-487.5 kHz using 72 tones spaced at 4.6875 kHz apart. In other parts of the world different frequency bands are used, such as the Association of Radio Industries and Businesses (ARID)-defined hand in Japan, which operates at 10-450 kHz, and the Electric Power Research Institute (EPRI) defined bands in China, which operates at 3-90 kHz.
Segmentation is used for the transmission of large frames when the physical Maximum Transmission Unit (MTU) size in a system does not permit transfer of the entire frame. In some standards, such as IEEE P1901.2 and G3, segmentation is performed at the MAC layer. The MAC layer on the transmitter side segments an incoming frame if it is larger than a particular size, At the receiver side, the MAC layer performs a reassembly procedure.
The MAC layer is also responsible for performing encryption to provide security. Such encryption may be performed before or after segmentation. If encryption is performed before segmentation, then there is a potential security threat because the MAC header (MHR) is unencrypted. A receiver in this situation cannot determine a fake packet until the reassembly is completed. On the other hand, if encryption is performed after segmentation, it can lead to additional overhead due to presence of a message integrity check field (MIC) and the security padding that is necessary for encryption mechanisms typically used in PLC networks.